Charlotte Baskerville
Charlotte'' (シャルロット''Sharurotto), nicknamed Lotti (ロッティ''Rotti''), is a young female member of the Baskerville "family", and the most frequently seen Baskerville at this point in the story. Appearance Lotti has messy mid-length pink hair that falls over her shoulders, with two strands parting at her forehead to frame her face. She often has a slightly deranged appearance because of the wildness in her eyes, which are the same shade of pink as her hair. She is always seen wearing the Baskerville's blood red cloak, as is the custom for the group. What sets hers apart from the others' is that the draw strings are pink and end in pink pom-poms. She has also decorated the hem of her cloak with light pink bows and ribbons. Underneath her cloak, her usual outfit consists of a lowcut dark red corset with a frilled pink trim, paired with a black and pink ruffled skirt. She also wears a pair of stockings with suspenders and high heels, and a choker around her neck. On her hands she wears a pair of light pink kid gloves, and her wrists and ankles have been shackled with broken cuffs. In the past, she wore far more demure, modest clothes - although she still had a penchant for gowns that displayed her ample cleavage. She could usually be seen in long, floor length dresses that were heavily frilled and decorated with ribbons and bows. She kept her hair pulled back from her face and pinned it up with roses and laces. This style made her appear much younger than she does now. Personality She is usually seen as peppy and bubbly on the outside, although at times she can be very twisted. In the past she seemed to have a far more innocent character, and had better control over her emotions. She was uncharacteristically shy whenever she was around Glen, and was presumably attracted to him. Before the Tragedy she was quieter and seemingly more level-headed, although she was quick to temper and very suspicious of strangers, as seen when she first discovers Jack sneaking into the mansion. Following her time in Abyss, however, her personality has warped and she is now more malicious and cunning than before. She can at times seem vivacious and fun-loving, and seems to enjoy teasing her enemies by flirting with them. She is extremely dangerous and has very little self-control, meaning she is susceptible to manic fits and has a sadistic streak to her personality. She cares little about her safety, because her regeneration capabilities make her almost invincible. She is bitter and unwilling to let go of the past, but she is also extremely loyal towards Glen's memory and her fellow Baskerville's. She takes on a leadership role within the Baskervilles, and for unknown reasons addresses herself as "big sister". Powers & Abilities Chain Leon is the chain of Lotti, who has the appearance of a crowned lion with a blue mane and demon wings. Other abilities *Great reflexes and acrobatics *Considerable skill with weapons and tactical strategy. *High regenration cababilities. Like Lily, Lotti can heal injuries quickly Relationships Oz Vessalius Lotti first met Oz at Lutwidge Academy. She introduces herself as 'Big Sister' and calls him 'Little Boy'. Lotti kidnaps Oz to force Jack to come out so that he could explain himself and the events of the Tragedy. She doesn't seem to care very much about Oz and often molested him. Trivia *Lotti is named after Alice Liddell's sister, Lorina Charlotte Liddell (Alice Liddell was Lewis Carroll's muse). Therefore, it is possible that she may have something to do with Lacie. *Lotti appears to still have strong feelings for Glen, although it is doubtful that she still loves him in a romantic way, considering how long ago his death occured and the fact that his soul is now bound to Leo's. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Characters who don't belong to a team